Lord Voldemort's Daughter
by Marauder5
Summary: This is the story of Lord Voldemor's only child and her adventures at Hogwarts. Will she follow her father's dark ways or will a certain someone convince her to join the light side?
1. Author's Note

Daughter of the Dark Lord

****

Summery: The story of Voldemort's only child and her experience at Hogwarts. Will she follow her father's dark ways or will she join the light side?

****

Rating: Shouldn't be worse than PG but I'll say PG13 just in case.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the HP series. I only own my characters and the plot. 

****

Pairings: I'm not sure if there is even going to be any romance in the fic.


	2. Ch1 Introduction

Chapter 1 ~ Introduction

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning in Boston, Massachusetts; as Ms. Anderson bustled around tidying up the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. Elizabeth Anderson, Ms. Anderson's only daughter and most prized possession, sat very ladylike in a chair in the living room happily watching the morning news. What seemed to be an ordinary American family was far from being normal. In a split second the rare peacefulness number 6 on Acorn Street held, was about to be lost.

At that very moment Ms. Anderson had reached into the cabinet looking for flour to bake some biscuits, when something cold and slippery brushed against her arm. Screaming she jerked the flour container from the cabinet bringing a good sized blue cobra with it. Panic took her over immediately, for she began stomping wildly at the ground in hopes on injuring the poor snake. Loud shrieks startled Kali Riddle out of her peaceful slumber so that she fell off the bed and tumbled onto the floor. The screaming continued now combined with loud stomping as Kali ran down the stairs wondering what had happened. She entered the kitchen right as Elizabeth did. Elizabeth obliviously was curious to what the commotion was all about. 

The answer stood before them. Ms. Anderson was screaming at the top of her lungs and stomping as hard as she could while a small blue figure wiggled, desperately trying to avoid being trodden on. Kali immediately recognized the blue figure to be Nathair, her pet cobra, and quickly reached down to pick him up. "Thanksss mistresss," Nathair hissed. Kali only nodded and stroked his head. "Kali!!!! How many times you I have to tell you not to bring that damn thing into the house! It could've bitten me or worse, Elizabeth!" Ms. Anderson yelled. "His name is Nathair and he wouldn't have harmed you in any way. He's completely tame...." Kali tried to explain, when Ms. Anderson slapped her across the face. Kali's right cheek had a large red hand print embedded on it. "Get that...that THING out of my SITE!" Ms. Anderson yelled. Kali's usually turquoise eyes flashed red for a split second, and there was a small bang followed by the sound of breaking glass. They all turned to see what had happened. One of Ms. Anderson favorite glass figures had somehow been busted into a thousand tiny pieces. "You! Get out of here!!" Ms. Anderson rounded on her. "No problem there, " Kali replied calmly, regaining her cool, though her eyes were still shining brighter than usual.

"You ssshouldn't have lost your temper missstresss." Nathair told Kali once they had reached her room, shaking his head. "I know, "she hissed back. Kali had been able to talk to snakes for as long as she could remember and had loved to befriend them. "We're leaving," she told him. "What? And where do you plan to go?" Nathair questioned. "England. I'm going to get away from here. I'll owl Mr. Dumbledore asking to transfer to Hogwarts. I've been thinking about this for a while. It's my only chance. I'm not learning anything at Salem. I know more magic than the professors do." she told him. "You are right." he replied. Kali began packing her things hurriedly. "We'll leave tonight, once everyone's asleep," she planned. "What about money?" Nathair asked, questioning her plan. "I have over $8,000 in the bank Nat,. Do you think I've been working my butt up at the restaurant for nothing?," she reminded him." Once her trunk was loaded she pushed in under her bed so no one could see it.


	3. Ch2 Plane Ride

Chapter 2~ Plane Ride

Later that night, Kali lay awake in her bed waiting impatiently forthe sounds of Ms. Anderson's snoring. As soon as she was sound asleep, Kali rose quietly out of her bead as not to make it creak. Elizabeth was a very light sleeper, one small sound and she'd be up knocking on her mother's door tattling. Kali pulled the trunk out from under her bed as quietly as she possibly could and slowly opened it. After double checking everything to make sure nothing was forgotten she turned took out a small wick basket. "Nathair," she hissed walking over to the sleeping snake, " wake up. it's time to get in the basket." The snake raised hid head sleepily as Kali picked him up and walked over to the basket. " I know you hate the basket, but it wont be for long," Kali promised, setting him inside and closing the lid. After tying the basket firmly onto the trunk, she checked her watch. 10:50. Ten minutes till next last flight left for England. While holding onto her trunk she pulled out her wand and apparted outside the airport. 

Immediately shoving her wand into her pocket as to not attract muggle attention. It was already suspicious that a small fifteen year old girl was walking around at almost 11:00; dragging a trunk that looked as though it weighed three times as much as she did. She looked at her ticket. September 3rd Plane # 46. She looked around and finally found the right place. There was a large chunky woman at the counter, she had poofy blonde hair and her uniform looked far to small. It seams around the buttons seamed to be straining to hold the button. Kali handed her ticket to the lady and waited for the stub. Instead if ripping the ticket and handing her the stub, the lady looked at her with piercing eyes. "You're awfully young to be flying alone, especially across seas," she commented holding the ticket. "I'm not flying alone. I'm going with my friend, Nathair," Kali told the lady calmly. "Oh? Is she already aboard the plane? I can help you find her." the lady questioned her once more, as if she didn't believe a word Kali was saying. "No, _he_ should be right behind me." Kali told her sternly, losing her patience with the woman's noisyness. With that she began walking onto the plane dragging her trunk behind her. "Right behind you." Nathair hissed to her through his basket. Kali smiled at his sarcasm at her slight pun. After finding her seat she pulled out a book and sat Nathair's basket in the empty seat beside her. Kali pulled on her seatbelt like the pilot had instructed and out one around Nathair's basket for extra precaution. "Thanksss." he told her. "Shhhh," Kali replied. Kali knew that the people on the plane would panic if they knew there was a snake any where near them. She pulled out her book and read for a while until she feel asleep.

Eight hours later the plane was about to land. "Miss, the plane is about to land .You need to raise your seat up and put your seatbelt on," a flight attendant lady said politely, walking down the aisle. As soon as the plane landed everyone stood up and starting walking off the plane. It was a chilly morning. "Welcome to London, Nathair," Kali hissed quietly, stepping out of the airport. Kali went whispered a spell to lighten the trunk. Then she starting walking down the street looking for the Leaky Cauldron. Only one store in sight did not have it's lights on even though it was 11:00 a.m. As she walked closer she realized that not only were the stores lights out it looked at if the place hadn't been run in quite a few years. A faded and chipped sign read 'The Leaky Cauldron.' 

Kali opened the door and walked in dragging the trunk. The inside was nothing like the outside. Even though it was really dim, everything was considerably neat and clean. Kali squinted her eyes and looked around. "Hi. How may I help you miss?" said a man with a very strong British accent, smiling. "I was looking for a hotel. Could you tell me where the nearest one is?" Kali asked. The man laughed and asked, "You're not from around here are you?" "No, I'm not," she admitted. "Well, you've come to right place none the less. How long are you going to be with us?" he asked. "Until September 1st if you've still got room," she told him. "Ahh, going to Howarts I see. Well... silly me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Tom," he said politely, holding out his hand. Kali shook his hand in return, "I'm Kali." "Kali, if you'll hand me that trunk. I'll show you your room." he said as he picked up her trunk and started walking towards a staircase. her room ended up being three doors down on the right, Room # 6. "We serve breakfast at 7, lunch at 11, and supper at 6. if you'd like join , just come on down and have a seat, : he told her good naturedly. "Thank you, " Kali replied opening the door to her room. 

The room was painted a pretty plumish gray color. There was a full sized bed with a white comforter decorated with purple flowers, a wooden dresser with a large mirror on top, a small table and chair, and a nightstand by the bed. Then a door lead to the bathroom. The bathroom was a light blue color. There was a medium size bath tub , a toilet, and a medium size sink with a mirror. Kali walked back into the bedroom and let Nathair out of his basket. He slithered out happily," Nice room." "Yea I know," she hissed back. Kali started unpacking her things. Separating her clothes and putting them into different drawers. "Alright, Nathair, I'll be back in a little while," she told him as she walked out to go downstairs to dinner, shutting the door behind her.


	4. Author's Note READ! IMPORTANT!

****

Author's Note

Hi everyone! I know, I know. It's been a long time since I've updated(understatement of the year). I'm really sorry. I'm having writer's block with this particular story. I know that not a good excuse but its the truth. I've sat for hours looking at a blank screen and I can't seem to think of anything. I'm not used to writing chapter stories. Most of my stories are only a few pages long. This is my first chapter fic. Give me some time and don't worry, I'm not giving up. But in the meantime I'm going to upload some of my short fics and a few song fics. I hope you like them.

**I would like to thank all my reviewers!!**

Araina Tribel ~Thank you!! I'm sorry about not updating yet.I'm trying, I promise.

Ashley Riddle~ Thanks. I'm trying.

And all my anonymous- THANK YOU!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!


	5. Author's Note!

Author's Note!!!!

Hi everyone. I'm soo sorry that it has taken me so long. The writer's block is finally over. Yay!!. Check out the new chapter and tell me what you think. Hopefully there'll be many more to come!


	6. Ch3 The Letter

****

Chapter 3 - The Letter

Summery: The story of Voldemort's only child and her experience at Hogwarts. Will she follow her father's dark ways or will she join the light side?

****

Rating: Shouldn't be worse than PG but I'll say PG13 just in case.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the HP series. I only own my characters and the plot. 

****

"Thank you for dinner, Tom," Kali told the man behind the counter, handling him some coins.

"No problem, Miss," Tom replied politely. "Would you like any fruit for a snack later?" he asked her, pointing to a wick basket with a red bow that was full of oranges, apples, and pears.

"Yea, thanks again," Kali replied taking a pear from the basket and pocketing it as she headed back up stairs. She opened the door of her room and flopped down on the bed narrowly missing his pet.

"WATCH IT!" Nathair hissed, alarmed.

"Sorry," Kali muttered, sitting up.

"Ssssorry? You ssshould be! I was cooped up in a tiny bassket and now in thiss room. You just nearly ssquashed me. Andd you didn't even bother to bring me a thing to eat," he hissed offended.

"Go eat a rat. That's what snakes do," she replied jokingly.

"You know very well that I'm a vegetarian! Fruits and vegetables only!" he whined. Kali took the pear out of her pocket and rolled it across the bed to him, smiling. "Pears! My favorite!" Nathair hissed joyfully, and began munching on it.

"Who could forget a snake who's a vegetarian," Kali said, laughing at her pet. A sharp knock at the door interrupted her laughter. She stood up and opened the door. A large brown owl flew in and landed on the bed. Noticing Nathair , it began backing away. Kali untied the letter from the owl's leg and it quickly flew away, eager to get as far as possible from the snake. The letter was in a large yellowish envelope with green lettering

_ ****_

Ms. Kali Riddle

The Leaky Cauldron

Room # 6

Kali tore the envelope open and unfolded the yellow parchment. Her eyes scanned the bottom looking for the addressee. _-Albus Dumbledore_ "It's from Hogwarts," she told Nathair. He was still busy chomping his apple. Kali rolled her eyes and went back to the letter.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

"Humph! First class conceited idiot if you ask me," Kali mumbled slightly annoyed, disliking Dumbledore already. She hated conceited people and those who bragged.

Dear Ms. Kali Riddle

I would like to begin by informing you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as you requested. When you arrive you will be sorted into the appropriate house and then you will join the rest of the 5th years. Please find enclosed a lost of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

__

Deputy Headmistress

Kali grabbed some parchment and a pen. She scribbled a reply saying thank you and tied it to the owls leg. It quickly took off. Kali shut the door and sat down on the bed. "Well Nathair, looks as if we are off to Hogwarts. Today's the 30th so tomorrow we must get my supplies. Good night," Kali told him, laying down on the bed.

"Goodnight," he hissed in reply.

"Nathair?" She asked softly a few minutes later.

"Yessss?" He answered.

"Do you think Dumbledore will be able to help me find my father?" she asked worried.

"Maybe, maybe. If anyone in the wizarding world knows, it will be him," Nathair assured her. Kali didn't respond for she was already asleep.


	7. Ch4 Happenings in Diagon Alley

****

Chapter 4 ~ Happenings in Diagon Alley

Summery: The story of Voldemort's only child and her experience at Hogwarts. Will she follow her father's dark ways or will she join the light side?

****

Rating: Shouldn't be worse than PG but I'll say PG13 just in case.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the HP series. I only own my characters and the plot. 

The next morning Kali was awoken by a loud buzzing noise.

*BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!*

Kali sat straight up in the bed, startled, and grabbed her wand.

"What in the hell is that?!" she yelled.

"An alarm clock. Turn it off and go back to bed." Nathair mummbled sleeply. Kali turned towards the beeping noise and sure enough there sat a clock. It read **10:00 AM**.

"Get up Nathair!" she hissed ,shaking him.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," he hissed, lifting his head to prove that he was no longer asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a quick shower and drying her hair, Kali pulled on a deep violet tank top that was slightly sparkly with light purple ruffles and a pair of faded jeans. She grabbed a thin see-through pair of light purple robes and left them open. Then she added a bit of makeup including eyeliner just to make her brilliant blue eyes stand out. After checking her appearance in the mirror she announced, 

"Alright, I'll be back later."

"Be careful and don't forget your list," Nathair replied before going back to sleep. Kali grabbed the list that dumbledore had sent and left. She walked down the stairs and met Tom as she was entering the store. 

"Good morning, would you like something to eat?" he asked her. 

"Just a bagel, if you will," she said.

"There you go," Tom replied hading her a fresh bagel.

"Thank you," Kali told him talking the bagel and heading towards the door. After a couple taps on the brick wall outside she was in Diagon Alley.

_Gringotts first. I hope my dad still has an account, if not I suppose that I'm just shit out of luck._

Once inside Gringotts, she walked up to one of the goblins at a desk. "I'd like to get some money from my account please."

The goblin looked a her and for a moment looked quite startled.

"Is there a problem?" Kali asked curiously.

"No, it's just your eyes seem familiar somehow.... I feel as if I've seen you somewhere before," he answered.

"I doubt it, I just arrived here. It's my first time in London,"

she told him growing impatient.

"Forgive me, back to business. What is your account name?" he asked looking through his desk.  
"Tom Riddle," she answered with fake courage.

"Riddle....ahh here it is," the goblin replied, handing her a small silver key. Kali took the key and they were soon on their way to the vault.

"Vault 316," the goblin said stopping the cart.

__

316?? March 16th that's my birthday. How odd...

The door was slung open by the goblin. There was a fair amount of money inside. Kali took some into her bag and they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back outside, Kali pulled out her list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

5. One pair of dress robes 

COURSE BOOKS

__

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)

by Miranda Goshawk

__

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

__

Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

__

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

__

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Or a small cobra? humm....Alright lets see robes first

Kali walked inside Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and was instantly greeted by Madame Malkin, herself.

"Hi and welcome! What can I do for you?" a middle-aged woman asked her, smiling politely.. She was dressed in all turquoise from the hair clip supporting her graying hair down to her sparkly high heeled shoes. Kali was about to ask her about her clothing choice when she remembered what she needed.

"I need three sets of black robes and a dress robe." Kali tol her.

"Alright, that should be no problem," Madame Malkin said, summoning her measuring tapes with her wand. Measuring tapes of all sizes and colors began measuring her all over and shouting out sizes. Madame Malkin just stood there watching, nodding her head, chin in hand. "That should be enough!" She ordered the tapes and they immediately dropped to the ground lifelessly. Twirling her wand once more and saying a few well chosen words, she summoned three black robes that were suddenly altered to fit her perfectly. Madame Malkin studied her once more, up close this time. "I think we should go with a slinky, straight dress. It will accent your perfect figure. Let's see thin straps should work really well. And blue.... somewhere between a medium blue and a royal. The color will bring out your unusually pretty eyes. What do you think?" Madame Malkin asked her.

"Umm.... that's fine with me, I guess. Can it be sparkly? I love sparkly dresses," Kali told her.

"I think that's an excellent idea. Sparkly it is," she said smiling. She summoned a large piece of blue material and tapped it with her wand. Instantly it was a thin strapped blue dress. Another tap and it was sparkly and slinky. Kali took the dress as Madame Malkin had asked and tried it on in the dressing rooms. She walked out and looked in the mirror. It looked great.

_Awesome.... I'll stand out for sure._

"I like it," she told Madame Malkin turning towards her. Madame seemed slightly unsatisfied.

"It is beautiful, but something just isn't right," she said thinking. "Ahh ha! I know what would work." She tapped the dress once more and the thin straps were replaced by a halter strap. "There," she said smiling.

Kali looked into the mirror. Madame Malkin was right, it does look better this way.

_I look older. Score!_

"I'll take it!" Kali told her. She paid for her robes while Madame Malkin put them in a bag. She thanked Madame Malkin for her time and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Kali set her bags down to look once again at her list.

__

Only books left... thank goodness.

Kali picked up her shopping bags and headed towards Florish and Blots. Once inside she told the owner what she needed and he quickly handed them to her.

"Will that be all miss?" He asked her.

"No, I think I'll look around for a bit," she told him and began walking down the isles stacked to the ceiling with every book that you could imagine. Kali' s eyes scanning titles and stopped on a thick dark purple book with shiny silver lettering. "The Dark Arts: Everything You Wanted to Know". Kali didn't know why she was drawn to that book but she was. She glanced around making sure the book keeper was no where in sight and began climbing the shelves in order to reach the book. Once she was three rows above the floor the entire shelf started to slight sway. Ignoring her fear of heights, Kali reached up to grab the book when someone yelled.

" What are you doing?!"

The loud voice caused Kali to jump and the whole shelf swayed violently and fell over. Kali fell backwards and hit the floor hard. Books flew everywhere covering Kali and the voice.

"What in the hell is going on over here?!" the book keeper yelled running over.

"She was climbing up the shelf and it fell over," the voice said again. A teenage boy climbed from under the pile of books and stood up, rubbing his head.

Kali pushed several books aside and pulled herself to her feet. The boy's expression immediately changed. His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. " Hhhi..." he stuttered. Kali stared at the boy who looked about her age. He had messy black hair and wore glasses over his brilliantly green eyes.

__

He's not too bad to look at . Too bad he isn't very smart. Well he's about to learn, you don't mess with me.

"Hi, yourself. Sorry for the mess mister, if he hadn't have yelled none of this would've happened," Kali said irritated. She grabbed the purple book and stormed to the register. She paid for all her books and walked out as fast as she could. It was nearly dark so she decided to head back to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back inside "Florish and Blots"

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized to the owner while he helped him clean up the mess.

"It's alright, go on ahead. I can clean this up myself," the man told him.

The boy walked outside instantly being bombarded with yells.

"Harry!!!" an older Hermione screamed

"Harry, man, what happened?!" an older Ron yelled.

"It's alright right. I'm okay. This girl knocked over a book shelf and ran out," Harry told them both.

"Goodness Harry, you had us worried," Hermione told him but Harry didn't seem to be listening. Instead he was looking around wondering where she'd ran to.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just wanted to find her and apologize for starling her," Harry told them, still looking.

"Damn, did she look that good?" Ron asked and began glancing around too, earning a hit in the shoulder from a not-so-happy Hermione. "What was that for?!" Ron yelped, rubbing his arm where she'd hit him. Hermione crossed her arms and glared. "Aww, don't be like that. I was only kidding. You know, I only want you," Ron told her sweetly, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione finally gave in and hugged him back, leaving Harry unnoticed. Harry sighed. he was happy for his two best friends but he missed the way things used to be. They'd been a couple for two months now and nothing had been the same since. He was constantly ignored, but he knew they weren't doing it intentionally. And he didn't want to loose his best friends all together so he just didn't say anything.

__

Those eyes.. so beautiful. But so familiar.

****

A/N: What do you think so far? Review please. The next chapter will be more exciting, I promise.

****

__


	8. Ch5Light or Dark?

****

Chapter 5 ~ Light or Dark?

Summery: The story of Voldemort's only child and her experience at Hogwarts. Will she follow her father's dark ways or will she join the light side?

****

Rating: Shouldn't be worse than PG but I'll say PG13 just in case.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the HP series. I only own my characters and the plot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kali stormed back to the Leaky Cauldron, cluthing her purchases, and had almost started up the stairs to her room when Tom's voice rang out to her. "Miss Riddle!" He called urgently. Kali pretended not to hear him and began walking up the stairs. "Miss Riddle, there's someone hear to see to you!" Kali stopped immediately, curiosity had gotten the better of her. She walked back down to Tom, smiling sweetly. 

"Who is it?" she asked him.

**__**

I wonder if it's Father, maybe he found out I was here.

What if it's that idiot at the book store...the one with glasses and messy hair...

Someone cleared their throat behind her. Tom's eyes went over her shoulder and smiled politely. Kali turned around. A skinny wizard in dark blue robes with stars stood about four feet in front of her. He had a long white beard and half moon glasses.

**__**

Albus Dumbledore

"Hello there, Miss Riddle. I was wondering if you would mind if I had a word with you for a moment," Dumbledore inquired her.

**__**

And I care why?

"Actually, I'm kind of tired. I was thinking of going to bed. Can we do this some other time?" she replied, adding a yawn for effect.

"Of course, I understand." He told her nodding. Kali turned around and had just started walking towards the stairs when Dumbledore said something that made her heart drop to my stomach.

"If it means anything, you look just like him. It's uncanny." he called to her. Kali spun around, looking at him questioningly. "Your father that is, almost identical you two are." He added softly, a twinkle in his eyes. Kali walked up to him, irritated.

"Fine, you have my attention," she admitted to him.

"Would you care to have a seat?" Dumbledore asked her, motioning towards a private booth. Kali took a seat across from him. They were both silent for a minute or two, when Dumbledore broke the silence. "Where should we begin?" he asked her, smiling.

"Can you tell me about my father?" she asked softly, searching his face for answers.

"Yes and no. There are some things I can tell you and there some things I don't even know. First things first. Your father, Tom Riddle, is Voldemort, also known as the Dark Lord. Since you are his only child, you are his heir," Dumbledore told her calmly.

"I already knew that," she replied.

"Alright, what do you know about your mother?"

"She left me with my aunt when I was really young. She said that I reminded her of my father too much and she couldn't take it any longer," Kali replied resentfully.

"Well, I'm here to ask you to join the light side. I know that you're not like your father. You're not evil, like him," he told her," so will you join the light side and fight against Voldemort?" Anger flashed in Kali's blue eyes and they quickly turned to red. 

"I'm not sure I can do that," she replied in a voice unlike her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few thousand miles away Lord Voldemort watched from his magical crystal globe as his daughter, Kali, stood up and walked away from Dumbledore. Voldemort relaxed in his high backed chair and grinned. 

"That's my girl,"

****


	9. AN 3

**Hey everyone! I just got back from the beach! I was gone for a few days. But now I'm back and ready to update! Did you like the last little bit of my last chapter? I finally added He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named into the plot. Was that a cliff hanger or at least almost one? I'm not good at cliff hangers, that was about as close to one as I've ever gotten. Anyways.... here's to my reviewers (thank yall very much!!)**

Morgan- thx, I have a weird imagination.

Pink Angel - ~i like the names :) ~ umm no, I've never heard of Minhae. Who is she? And why do you ask? Sorry if I'm asking to many questions, I was just curious.

lil kawaii doom - thx for your opinion. I like reviewers like you. They make be able to see my story from another angle. And I do agree, it was very cliche. I'm slightly embarrassed that I actually wrote that but, I'm not gonna fix it. I'll learn from my mistakes. And I promise to try harder next time.

****

araina tribel- hey thank you for the review, I'm glad you are enjoying my story.


	10. Ch6 Hogwarts

Chapter 6 ~ Hogwarts

****

Summery: The story of Voldemort's only child and her experience at Hogwarts. Will she follow her father's dark ways or will she join the light side?

****

Rating: Shouldn't be worse than PG but I'll say PG13 just in case.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the HP series. I only own my characters and the plot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a bright sunny morning as the Knight Bus pulled up at King's Cross in London and the doors slid open. Kali had enchanted her trunk to be feather light and added wheels so that she could drag it behind her and the muggles wouldn't notice. Kali stepped off the bus and was nearly run over by a man in a brown suit and his trolley.

**__**

Urgh, muggles. Clueless idiots sent here to get in the way wizards.

Kali walked casually through barrier on Platform 9 & 3/4, dragging her trunk behind her. She glanced around at all the people standing around. Every young witch or wizard was saying their last goodbyes to their families. One father was scruffing up his young son's hair while the mother stood beside him in tears. Another mother had what appeared to be a death grip on her daughter. The daughter was a good foot or so taller than the mother and wore an expression that resembled someone that was having trouble breathing. Other families were waving goodbye, giving kisses and hugs as the kids of various ages started to load the scarlet train.

**__**

Humph

Kali loaded the train wishing she had someone to see her off and give her embarrassing hugs, though she would never admit it. She walked by countless compartments that were full of laughing and yelling kids and was about ready to give up and just sit in the hall when she saw one with it's jar half way ajar. She glanced inside. It was empty. She gave a sigh of relief and went in. A guy around her age sat in the corner of the compartment, Kali hadn't seen him because of the door. He ran his hand through his blonde hair in attempt to push it out of his eyes. He had pale skin to go with his blonde hair and gray eyes, and he wore a bored expression on his slim face.

"Hi, is it alright if I sit with you? All the other compartments are full and really noisy," she said softly. The guy's head snapped up and it was only the fact that he had trained his self to hide emotions that his jaw didn't drop. Before him, stood a very pretty girl about his age. She was tall and slender, with curves that her hogwarts robes clung to. She had long straight dark brown hair with a few bangs that fell into her eyes. Her cobalt blue eyes stared back at him questioning and she was biting her bottom lip. The guy quickly came back to reality.

"Sure, doesn't matter to me. Are you new here?" he told her, still slumped against the wall with his legs sprawled out in front of him. Kali smiled and sat down across from him.

"Yeah, I transferred from a wizard school in America but I was born here," She replied.

"What year are you in?" He questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Err, you probably wouldn't know. How old are you?"

"15" she replied.

"You'll be in 5th year, with me," he added, "so I don't think I caught your name?"

"Kali, I know it's odd," she said catching the surprised expression on his face.

"Not as odd as Draco, now is it?" he replied. Kali smiled and was about to reply when the train came to a sudden halt and everyone was ushered outside and into the entrance hall. She looked around, but had lost her friend in the jumble of students. A tall skinny woman teacher greeted them.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, follow me to the great hall. The sorting is about to begin," she said sharply. She must have seen the confused expression on Kali's face because she suddenly added. "You must be the 5th year transfer?" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question but Kali nodded anyway. " I'm Professor McGonagall. Follow me, we must have you sorted," added. Kali followed quietly. Once inside the great hall all the students sat down a one of the four long tables, each had a different color table cloth. The farthest was green, the next was blue, then red, and the one closest was yellow. Kali stood unsure of what to when she felt a tug on her arm. It was Professor McGonagal. " No, you go up there," she said giving her a small push towards a line of young frightened looking students. McGonagal then sat an hold hat on top of a 3 (4?) legged stool. And it began to sing. Kali ignored the stupid hat and looked around at the floating candles and the ceiling that looked as if there were no ceiling at all. McGonagal called the students one by one up to sit on the stool and put the hat on. After a couple of students, Kali realized what was happening. The hat yelled out which table you were supposed to sit at. She already knew about the houses and that her father had been in Slytherin.

**__**

Oh course he had, he was the last heir of Salazar himself. And I'm my father's only heir so I have to go into Slytherin too. I have to. Where else could they put me? Gryfindor is for those who are brave and against all evil, mainly my father. Hufflepuff is for all the airheads that are goody two shoe tattle tales, that defiantly is not me. Let's see then there's Ravenclaw, intelligent, I could be in there. I was at the top of my class in America. So it's either Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

"Riddle, Kali!" McGonagal yelled startling Kali out of her thoughts. She walked up to the stool when McGonagal put a hand on her shoulder even though they were the same height. 

"That's her! Ron that's her!!" Harry Potter whispered, that's the girl i bumped into at Flourish & Blots."

'Damn Harry! She is pretty. What did McGonagal say her name was?" Ron whispered back. Hermione paid no attention to the boys.

"I don't know, I wonder what house she'll be in though," Harry replied. Ron didn't have time to answer. For McGonagall had started talking again. 

"Everyone, this is Kali Riddle. She is a transfer from America. After she's been sorted, she will join the other 5th years. I expect the student from her house to show her around," she announced, smiling. Kali gave a small smile in return, feeling a little bit sick being in front of a whole school of people that she didn't know. She sat down on the stool, and McGonagal placed the large tattered hat on her head.

**__**

Gross, I'm going to have to wash my hair after this. Sick.

"Ahh hello there, that sounds like something your father would say. You do have it in you to be a Slytherin , no doubt about that. But you also have a fantastic mind. Humm... best go by blood.. " the hat whispered in her ear. "SLYTHERIN!" Kali jerked that hat off, and walked slowly over towards the green table. Kali noticed that most of the students now had scowls that had replaced their smiles. She tried not to think about it and sat down in an empty seat at the green table, her ears still ringing from the hat yelling in her ear. She looked down the table at the students that would now be her family. She exchanged a few smiles with several students when someone said, Hey." Straight across from her was the guy she'd met earlier. She smiled in delight, happy to have finally found someone to talk to.

"Draco, hey." Before he could reply a blonde girl had appeared beside him and latched onto his arm.

"DRACIE!! I missed you all summer! I owled you but I guess you didn't get them," the girl squealed very quickly. Kali wanted to cover her ears and from the looks of it Draco wanted to cover his too. He scowled at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that?! Now leave me the hell alone, Parkison," he yelled at her. The girl stood up unaffected by his out burst and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I know you don't mean it. I'll come back later, when you aren't so pissy," she whispered in his ear. Draco looked ready to kill.

The girl then looked straight at Kali. "Don't get any ideas, new girl. He's mine," she said. Kali rolled her eyes.

"Like you could do something about it," Kali retaliated, smirking.

"Humph!" the girl said and stormed away. Kali turned back to Draco,

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Pansy Parkison," he answered annoyed.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Hell no," he responded as if the mere idea made him sick. Kali laughed but before she could reply the empty golden plates were filled and everyone began to eat. After everyone was full, Dumbledore stood up and said soemthing about everyone going to bed. All the students began to file outof the great hall. Kali took hold of Draco's arm as he walked out, afraid she'd lose him again and then she'd be lost in this huge castle alone. He turned his head to look at her. Kali was frightened for a moment that he was going to yell at her like he did Pansy, but he just smiled a half smile.

"I don't know my way," she explained, embarrassed.

"K," he answered. Kali had to concentrate on keeping up with Draco in the mad rush of students.

"HEY" someone called out behind her. She turned around to see what was going on when she found that she was face to face with a dark haired, green eyed boy with glasses. He was talking to her.

**__**

The idiot from the book store, great. What does he want?

Several students had stopped nearby, wanting to know what was going on. "Riddle," the boy went on.

"Yes?" Kali asked.

"Riddle," he said again as though he were figuring out a mystery," as in _Tom _Riddle?" he questioned

"No, Tom is my father, _I'm _Kali," she answered as if it were common sense. Harry's eyes darkened.

"If Tom Riddle is your father, that makes you Voldemort's daughter," he said darkly. Several students gasped. Kali stared at him and then she saw it. The lighting bolt scar on his forehead,she could barely see it for his unruly hair, but it was there non the less. She laughed.

"Harry Potter," she replied, smirking.

AN: Hey! Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me. Am I making Malfoy too nice? I don't mean to, but I just luv him sooo much!! lol

Yes, I admit it. I am hopelessly obsessed with Draco Malfoy. I hate Harry, he such a goody goody. Well R & R! Sorry it took so long for an update, hope this sastisfies your thirst. Until next time....


	11. AN 4 WARNING CONTAINS MAJOR 5TH BOOK SPO...

****

Author's Note : Contains major OotP spoliers, so if you haven't yet finished I warn you to read no further.

To those who _have_ finished the 5th book, I send you my most sincere apologies. I've been rather slow at writing my 7th chapter becuase of my excitement of the 5th book coming out. Then of course, I refused to do anything besides read, eat, and occasionally sleep once the book was in my hands.(BTW: I'm proud to say I was one of the many who stood at Walmart, impatiently waiting for 12:01 AM to come) Now, that I've read the book, I'm honestly depressed. Sirius has been my favorite character since the 3rd book and before he was introduced I didn't have a favorite. I wish that this is a horrible mistake or joke of JK's. I'm trying my best to write chapter 7, even though my heart isn't in it. Anyways here's my view on the rest of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix:

Overall

- good book, my favorite so far I think. 5, 3, 1, 4, 2 . 5th being the best and 2nd the worst. 

-the prophecy thing was slightly expected and somewhat dumb.

-Sirius should NOT have died. Anyone but him.

-Where was Wormtail? 

-Good Job JK....when's book 6 coming out?lol

Characters stuff(alphabetically)

Cho Chang- idiot absolute idiot. I've heard enough about Cedric. Maybe she'll just leave Harry alone. He can do better. 

Draco- He was mentioned as much as I would have liked. You have to admit that the "Weasley is Our King" song was rather clever. And it was incredibly lame when Gryffindor reworded it.

Dudley- I think he's on drugs. Maybe Harry will hex him this summer (on accident of course)

Dumbledore- same ol dumbledore, don't ya think? Makes you wonder though...., what else is he hiding from Harry?

Fred & George- I love them both. Couldn't have done any better. Though I'd liked to have heard what Mrs. Weasly had to say about them leaving school like that. lol

Ginny- She's awesome now! I'm sooo glad so got over Harry. And she talks now too. Yay! *gives her a round of applause* Maybe she'll become chaser.

Hagrid- Who did not expect this?? Another horrible creature that he thinks is so called harmless.

Harry - I used to hate him b/c he was so unemotional,I even wished once or twice that he wasn't the main character. I didn't really like that he had some sort of pms through out the whole book but at least it was _some_ sort of emotion instead of none at all. How much more is JK going to put him through? I hope he gets his broom and seeker position back next year.

Hermione - I liked her from the 1st book and still do. She's complex. Sometimes she's book worm, other's she breaks rules and lies to teachers. You never know which side of her to expect, since she approves of somethings and not of others. 

Kreacher- I love house elves just as much as the next person, I even stand behind Hermione and would gladly join S.P.E.W, BUT this house elf deserves to die!!! HE KILLED MY PADFOOT!!! *Sobs*

Mrs.Weasley- She's got severe pms in this book. Take a chill pill ,Molly.

Neville- Yay for him! He's getting better at magic. Poor lil tyke, he had to deal with a lot this year.

Ron- He's still "okay". I never really liked him that much, but he's okay. He hasn't changed much. I didn't like all is moaning, kinda annoying. I hope he doesn't play quidditch in the next book.

Umbridge- Let's not even go there. Harry's anger will be nothing compared to mine if I so much as even hear someone go "hem hem". I never thought I'd hate anyone more than Lockhart then I met Umbridge.

Voldemort- Urgh, he sucked!! he didn't DO anything. He's always been really frightening but I dunno... what happened?

Well that's about it, feel free to review. Or you can email me at padfootsgirl5@yahoo.com and I'll email you back. I'd love to hear your thoughts, opinions, and questions on OotP either way. So vent away! :) 

-the 5th Marauder


End file.
